Ninja in a magical world
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: This is a three way cross over of Bakugan, Hp and Pjo. Shun Kazami is a ninja whose parents die and he has to go live with his Aunt and uncle, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy who are wizards in the middle of the second wizarding war.


**all characters belong to their respective owners.**

this is how i'll translate the itailain for you:

"Itialian" **(english)**

Prologue:

Shun watched the doctors in his mothers room race around trying to save Saki from what Zen had hit her with. No one was out there with Shun, not even his Grandfather, Old man Kazami didn't care for Shun or his mother. He knew Shun wasn't Zen's boy, both Shuns parents were black haired and brown-eyed where shun was golden-blonde haired and blue eyed.

A doctor finally came out of Saki's room with a look Shun knew too well "Mammina non wake up?" the four year old speaking partially in italian. His mother had always spoke Italian around him while Zen spoke English, so he knew both languages but his english was very bookish and limited.

"Your mother is dead, do you have any family to stay with?" The doctor asked

"Nonno no like me, papà gone" Shun said

"Uhh" the doctor said trying to figure out what shun just said

"He said his grandfather doesn't like him and his father is gone" a nurse said "I speak italian"

"Do you know if your mother has any family you can stay with?" the doctor asks

"Me think la mamma has una sorella" Shun said

"His mother has a sister" the nurse says just as a Blonde woman comes running in

"My sister, how is she?" The woman says "è viva? Kio said for me to come get Shun"

"I'm Afraid mrs. Kazami has passed" The doctor said

"We can take the boy to.." a blonde man with the woman said

" No, no ci sopraelevazione, mia sorella avrebbe voluto non di che" The woman says "And he most likely has her powers in his blood, and Zen's, Saki may of been a squib but that doesn't mean he won't have magic. We will have to teach him you the powers can be difficult to control if he has them. He needs to learn how to balance magic and powers"

"Me fault mammina gone" shun said with tears in his eyes

"What" The woman Narcissa Malfoy said

"I no kill coniglietto, papà told me too, he hurt mammina. I kill him. Io ... io ... ho ucciso papà" Shun said

"How your only four" The man Lucius Malfoy said

"Me no know, just ricorda green flash, he die" Shun said

"Green flash?" Lucius said

"The powers" Nacrissa says "He used a version of the anatema che uccide but it's silent and undodgeable. He's powerful to be able to use it so young"

"Sono nei guai" ( **am i in trouble)** Shun said

"No hun, let's go to your house and get your stuff" narcissa said

"So che un shortcut" shun said he took Nacrissa's hand and lead her down a dark alley. Three men in black Surrounded Shun Narcrissa and Lucius.

"Hand over your money" one said pointing a gun at Nacrissa Shun grabbed Nacrissa and Lucius's hands and suddenly they were in his bed room.

"Kids quick to act" Lucius says. Shun crawled under his bed and pulled out a trunk. "Pack!" Lucius says holding his wand. Shun ran down stairs to get his books but his Labrador tackled him.

"Chipper, scendere" **(chipper get off)** Shun said

"I'll go see what's going on" Narcissa said walking down the stairs too see the yellow lab licking shun in the face

"I didn't know you had a dog, and hun when at our house can you try to speak english, your cousin Draco doesn't speak Italian" Nacrissa says

"Chipper è l'unico amico che ho" shun says

"English"

"Chipper me uno friend?" Shun guessed

"Close enough" She said "Does chipper have a crate?"

"Si nell'A- yes closet" Shun said, Narcissa got the crate out of the closet. Lucius brought Shuns trunk down the stairs

"Bloody 'ell, we still have to tell Draco and stay hidden from you-know-who" Lucius says

"You mean Voldemort?" Shun says there are cracks outside and shun sees the skull masks of death eaters

"venti minuti attivano!" Shun says and the death eaters are unable to get in " We get twenty minutes, till then they no get in" Shun said quickly gathering all his books. Narcissa put them in a bag and grabbed a photo album she saw on the desk and putting it in their along with her sisters craft book and photos she saw on the wall of Saki and Shun. Lucius proceeded to get chipper into the crate and get all shuns bathroom necessities. Then he shrunk shuns trunk to fit in his pocket and picking up chippers cage Apperated to the Malfoy manor and the two minute mark. Narcissa put on the backpack and picked up shun apparating out just as time ran out.

"That was close" she said as she walked too Lucius still holding her sister's child in her arms. Now back in the safety of their manor, they could relax. Lucius went and unpacked all shuns things putting the boy into the room next to Draco's but the child wouldn't go too sleep so narcissa carried him around the Manor until he did.

"He finally asleep?" Lucius asked

"I believe so" Narcissa said as the pair walked up the stairs, they walked into Shuns room which had been changed into the same color red his room at his old home had and Lucius even copied that wired sun symbol he had seen enlarged on the walls of the boys bedroom.


End file.
